bitter_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hella
And she laughed. Because for once, the snows were silent.-last line of Hallowed Souls because hella is schizophrenic and her wild side takes over and she kills her attackers like Rick Grimes and her companion just stares in shick. In the first chapter she screames as the snows whisper to her in voices, in the last she is happy and laughs after killing them because she experiences a moment of clarity and the voices stop talking to her and disappear Adam ruins death-add to book. Said by sarassic priest. Add 4:02 on eternity from Afterlife by the thinking atheist. 4:20 for specific Hella's companions are 6 guards, a single protector, a Sarassic priest(there are two of them in Salmera who are missionaries as the mountains have not been converted and they were sent as a mission from Chrosun and they speak Salmeran, Salmoese, Chrosunese and Illuvian but the other has a family in Salmera so did not go) and a Frollih noblewoman who will teach her how to be a princess People will try to rape Hella in desert and she will kill the rapists like Rick in finale of season4 of walking dead and she has a decision to return east or go west and she ultimately decides to go west Hella:So where are we going? Tyr:Sanacery. Hella:And that is...where? Tyr:Maybe I'll tell you if you shut the fuck up. Hella:No need to be rude. Stops horse Tyr:Look. Listen kid. You might think you're a princess but you're not. You're just some random peasant girl from a pig sty. Nobody cares about you so they sent you off to get married to some prince so you'll be his whore for the rest of you're life. Of course, that's only if he accepts. Hella:And what if he doesn't? Tyr:Then I'll go south to Minody. I heard they have the best whores. Hella:What about me? Tyr:Go tell everyone that you're a princess there. See where that'll get you. Silence for a few moments Hella:Minody, huh? Isn't that where Hammun lived? Tyr:I don't know and I don't care. Hella:Don't you believe in Spenta? Tyr:No. Hella:The angels? Tyr:No. Hella:Demons? Spirits? Ghosts? Tyr:No. Hella:Then you must be afraid of dying, huh. Because you're going to hell. Tyr:I don't believe in hell and I'm not afraid of dying. We were dead before and we'll be dead again. Hella:What do you mean? Hella will meet a man saying, We were dead before, so why fear death? Leaikka Gardnirill was actually a Frollicized Salmeran woman. She doesn't speak Fersing though she did have a short affair with a Frollish soldier named Knut to have her child, Hella who also spoke Salmeran as well as Salmoese though with an accent. Hella's companion is Kyll, a Fersing Soldier from Salmera. He is the castellan of the castle of Avjokjäp. His name is from the Salmeran Kuri, meaning bear. Bastard sya ng isang sundalo at isang puta. Medyo baliw yung ina nya at sinasabi nung ina nya na sya daw yung queen at tumakas sya dahil masama yung ugaki nung hari. Princess daw yung character. May schizophrenia yung princess at habang nasa snow sya, maririnig nyang nagsasalita yung mga snow at magkakaattack sya at may religious fanatic na papatayin yung ina nya dahil sinful daw ang pagiging puta at dahil daw dun kaya nagkaschizophrenia sya. Tinutukso sya nung mga "kaibigan" nya at sinasabi nila na princess sya at lagi daw syang mukhang malag dahil yung pangalan nung royal house nya ay ibig sabihin ay mead. Tatanggalan nya ng bayag yung pumatay sa kanyang ina at itatago nya yung lalaki sa pozo negro para itorture. Naging atheist sya pagkatapos nun kasi hindi nya maintindihan kung pano ang mga ganung pangyayari ay hahayaan ng isang mabuting diyos at galing pa sa isang religious na tao yung masamang nangyari. Yung prinsipe ay mafoforce na magflee sa island nung pekeng princess dahil sinakop yung kingdom nila sa mainland pagkatapos ng kanilang failure sa pagsakop sa isang bansa dahil sa agreement sa isa pang bansa. Mapapapunta sila sa capital nung duchy at madedemote sya't magiging duchy yung sa mainland at madidissolve yung duchy sa island at magiging kingdom. Hindi nila alam pero nagkanaval siege dun sa capital sa island at dahil di sila prepared, natalo sila at nacapture yung hari na parang gulay na dahil sa sakit. Yung prinsipe ay dadalhin dun sa syudad nung pekeng princess. Wala nang makuhang ally yung prinsipe at dahil sa mga advisors nya, naisipan nyang humingi ng tulong mula sa mga kingdom sa east. May nagsabi sa kanya na adviser na pajoke na sabi nung mga locals na may princess daw dun sa town. Naisipan nung prinsipe na ibenta yung princesa sa east para makakuha ng ally. Sinummon nya yung princess at nakita nya na medyo may hawig yung mga mukha nila. Yung pekeng princesa ay isesend off papuntang east kasama ng isang pari ng ibang sekta para matuto sya ng relihiyon sa east, isang noblewoman mula sa mainland para matuto syang magact parang princesa at mga sundalo para sa proteksyon. Dadaan sila sa mga isla sa sagat at magiging minor character sya at this point. Maggagain ulit sya ng prominence pag balik nila sa mainland sa ibang kingdom na di kasama sa gera. Dadaan sila east at maghihire sila ng mga guide sa mountains. Sabi nung mga naguide na bawal daw magsinungaling eh may nakita silang mga peasant eh gusto nung mga guide nila na patayin sila dahil meron silang supplies eh paubos na supplies nila. Sabi nung pari na good people daw sila at sabi nung mga guide na sinungaking daw yung pari at papatayin nila yung pari na bubugbugin nila siya. Yung pekeng princess ay irarape nila at yung noblewoman ay gigilitan. Si princess ay tinago sa isang pit at yung pari ay namatay sa pagkabugbog. Makikita sila nung isang sundalo na kasama nila na nakatakas. Kinuha nila yung pekeng princess para irape ulit pero naoverpower ni princess yung mga tao at kinagat nya sa leeg yung nangrarape sa kanya at namatay yung tao dahil naputol yung ugat. Yung ulo nung isa ay hinampas ni princess sa bato at namatay at yung isa'y pinatay nung sundalo. Pagkatapos, tinititigan sya nung sundalo dahil takot sa kanya at mahuhulog yung snow at tatawa siya dahil ngayon hindi na kumakausap sa kanya yung snow. At yun yung final scene nung first book Sa book two, si princess ay pupuntang east at iiwanan sya nung sundalo dahil takot sa kanya. Makakarating sya sa kingdom na pupuntahan nya pero nalaman nya na hindi pala yun yung tunay. Yung kingdom pala na tinukoy ay ibang kingdom na naging province na lang ng bagong barbarian khaganate na naconflate sa kingdom na yun. Pumunta parin sya dun sa kingdom at walang umaaksepto sa kanyang prince dahil hindi sila makapaniwala na princess sya at hindi maganda yung mga terms na binigay nung prinsipe. Makukuha nya yung Grand Prince dahil ayaw manganak yung mga dating naging asawa nung prince eh gusto nya ng exotic. Pinapapatay nung grand prince yung mga nagiging asawa nya pag di sila manganak ng lalaki. Nabuntis na yung princess(15 yung age nya at this point) at isang araw tapos nila magsex, ginilitan nung princess yung grand prince at kinuha nya yung trono ng kingdom, bilang isang regent para sa anak nya. Hindi sya inaksepto nung mga tao at napatakas sya sa isang isla sa isang lake na malapit. Nanganak sya dun at nakakuha sya ng mga supporters pagkatapos nyang magpakasal sa isa pang prince. Tapos nun, nagmarch yung army nya south para icapture yung city na dati nyang tinirhan at dun nagtapos yung kanyang storyline sa second book. Sa third book, macacapture nya yung city, ieextend nya yung rule nya at iuunite nya yung mga princedoms. Magrerebel sya sa mga khan at sa isang laban, natalo nya sila at ininvade at kinapture nya yung city nila. Nirally nya yung mga steppe nomads at nagtapos yung storyline nya sa third book sa pagtaas nya ng isang bow habang nakasakay sa kabayo sa harao ng great yurt at nakating Ang iba't ibang tribes. Sa fourth book, iinvade nya yung kingdom sa south kung saan nanggaling yung religion. Nasa notes ko yung plot nya sa fourth book isesend ko. Hella will destroy various temples and religious sites in Parbatia to entice the westerners from their war in the west. Bantevin warns her not to because the westerners are superstitious and care much for their temples and relics but Hella says that that is exactly what she wants to do. Hella arrives and captures Argadare and she asks the Nisse to crown her as Empress of Parbatia and the Nisse refuses at first but replies Yes, Queen of Queens when Hella puts a dirk to his throat. The Nisse is then held captive and moved to Montide(Muntidu) where Hella has moved her capital to. The Nisse is then given sanctuary in the Great Temple of Montide. Hella orders the soldiers to loot Argadare but she would keep the articles of the Nisse for herself. Soldiers are asked to loot Minody but Hella is to keep the royal articles and half of the royal treasury. The Nisse is eventually assassinated at the Great Temple. Hella is accused of killing him though she did not. The priests are horrified at the killing at the temple and compel the populace to rebel against Hella. News of the death of the Nisse and the sack pf Argadare reaches the west and several nations began making an army to retake Parbatia and expell Hella. Hella then has a fake election that resulted in the choosing of a Nisse loyal to Hella and the Sanacers. The commonfolk do not accept this Nisse as they claim the election to be rigged. Book One-Hella from Salmera to Coscania, journey into the mountains Book Two-Hella's journey to Rattār and ends with the death of Okostām and Hella's rule as regent Book Three- The birth of Hella's son and her unification of Sanacery and the Black Horde Book Four-Hella's conquest of Parbatia Sanacery is based off of Caspian Depression and Hella's city of Aranche(Arañce) is Astrakhan. Chirodean Sea is Caspian Sea Prince Pikulte of Rattār:I know you have crossed thousands of miles to find a marriage here to help your nation in the far west. But I'm sorry to say that I cannot help you here. What have you to offer me that I cannot have already? The land you offer me is not even yours to give and the Khan and his spies already grow suspicious at your stay here. This marriage is a risk I cannot take. You cannot stay here any longer but I will provide you with some supplies. While I do not want to take such a risk, perhaps you will find others who are more bold than I in the other principalities. Grand Prince Okostām of Aranche has had 7 wives but has had no son from them. He marries Hella in an attempt to gain a son from their union because she is strange, new and exotic and he is sexually intrigued by her. They do succeed in conceiving a son who they name Yasar. Priest Bantevin: The Grand Prince likes you because you are strange and foreign, not because he loves you. In the books, Comelia will regain some of its former glory and will expand like Moscow. Hella will send an emisarry to the Comelians to gain an ally there and will succeed. The Comelians will act as a bulwark against the hostile northern nations. The prince of Pallisut will marry Hella's daughter. The prince will arrive in Hella's capital at one point to negotiate the boundaries of their kingdoms. They agree on the edge of Hella's territories and head east from the northeastern corner of the Chirodean Sea. She will show the prince her daughter, his future wife, and Hella and the prince will eventually have sex in the room with Hella's children and she will say "Aren't you a bad husband? Fucking your mother in law while your wife's watching." And he will reply "Oh yes, I am, and aren't you a bad mother?" While he goes down on her. That is the last they see each other before he returns to Pallisut and Hella gives him some gold and jewels. The prince looks like Prince Aethelwulf of Wessex.